


Définitivement différent

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [265]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine Des Clubs N'2, Semaine des clubs, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Depuis que Lukas est parti, c'est plus compliqué pour Jan.





	Définitivement différent

Définitivement différent

  
Niko ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé-là. Ante l'avait invité à regarder le match au stade à Frankfurt, et Niko avait cédé, il aimait être avec lui, le voir jouer, et cette fois, il avait pu être simple spectateur. L'Eintracht avait réussi à gagner face au Benfica, Niko ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour eux. Ante l'avait d'abord traîné dans les vestiaires pour qu'il aille dire bonjour et les féliciter, Niko avait essayé au maximum d'écourter la chose, il était gêné de se retrouver dans les vestiaires une nouvelle fois mais plus comme leur entraîneur. Et maintenant, Niko se retrouvait à faire la fête avec ses anciens joueurs, Ante presque accroché à lui, Luka riant aussi aux côtés de Jan et Sébastien. En tournant la tête, Niko pouvait voir Trapp et Mijat discuter, cette atmosphère lui manquait, Munich était moins satisfaisante que Frankfurt, parce qu'il n'y avait pas Ante et ceux qu'il avait appris à aimer.

  
Niko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Jan, le gardien semblait triste par rapport à la victoire du soir, son sourire lui apparaissait beaucoup plus faux plus il l'observait, Niko déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Ante avant d'aggriper la main de Zimmermann pour le traîner avec lui jusqu'à un endroit tranquille, il était prêt à discuter avec lui toute la nuit pour savoir l'origine de son maux.

  
''Coach, on était bien là-bas.'' Jan lui dit alors qu'ils se posaient finalement

''Jan, quelque chose ne va pas et je l'ai vu, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''

''Merde... C'est... Lukas me manque coach...'' Jan murmura en détournant le regard

''Oh... C'est surprenant, mais tu sais, je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi, les vacances arrivent bientôt, vous allez pouvoir vous revoir.''

''J'espère de tout coeur coach...'' Niko prit Jan dans ses bras, le gardien avait besoin de ça le temps que Lukas se libère quelques jours pour en faire de même, Frankfurt était définitivement différent de Munich.

  
Fin


End file.
